Our love will be forever
by Our love will be forever
Summary: bella y edward deciden casarse, pero antes deben seguir las tradiciones Cullens, que son un poco raras, poco a poco bella se vuelve adicta al sexo mientras que edward celoso y traicionero. ¿podran seguir juntos?


DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO- EDWARD POV

-dalee ed una nalgada,, no pasa nada bella no esta aqui!- escuche gritar a jasper desde a lado de mi mientras veia el trasero de la chava qe estava en mi cara,

-dale cabron!, no tienes webos o qe?¿ dijoo una chicaa, ha! qe si no tenia webos?¿ tenia mas de los que cupieran asi que me arme de valor y le di un golpe en el trasero de la tipa de enfrente de mi para qe despues ella se comenzara a mover lentamente en mi rostro logrando que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas y una notable ereccion en mis pantalones.

Despues de que la ereccion terminara fui a donde jasper estaba

- hasta que usaste los wevos – dijo

- no seria la cabeza? - pregunte confundido

- no los wevos wee, los wevos - dijo - y que tal si nos tiramos a unas cuantas?

- esta bien, quiero a esa- dije senñalando a una bien buenota

- ok aver si quiere.

Me dirige hacia donde estaba y le agarre una de sus nalgas y la voltee hacia mi cara

- quieres tirarte conmigo?

- claro cariño .Nos metimos en una pequeña habitacion y yo empeze a desabrocharme los pantalones y ella la blusa y el pantalon, le meti el pene y senti una punzada pero le di mas duro, si que tenia wevos, ella exclamo pero no me importo, me baje hasta encontrarme con su vagino y mis labios y empece a chuparselos haciendo sonidos guturales y regrese a su boca donde la empeze a besar  
la besaba desesperadamente, era la pimera vez que lo hacia y planeaba hacerlo con bella pero, la oportunidad se presento y, no me iba a qedar parado mientras mis amigos se divertian no?¿ cuando termine con su boca pase mi lengua dejandoo uun baboso rastro por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos qe parecian 2 melones, si me ubieran puesto la fruta enfrente no lo ubiera reconociido de tan operados xDD solo queria saciar el dolor de mi entepierna, empeze a chupar fuertemente y escuche como gemia de dolor y placer, eso me encantaba asi qe segui haciendo lo mismo cada ves mas fuerte, despues la bese denuevo en sus labios para meterseloo otra vesmas fuerteMe puse a saborearle los grandes melones que tenia enfrente xq admitamoslo katsa no los tenia asi XD pero obvio le haria lo mismo a ella. Le empece a meter mas duro y mas fuerte que a ella se le escapo una pequeña lagrima, no me importo le hice lo mas rapido que pude hasta que quede exhausto, luego le dije que le tocaba a ella. Asi que se agacho a la altura de mi pene y se lo metio a la boca, no se como rayos le hizo para que cupiera pero lo hizo, empezo a succionarlo lentamente y conforme pasaba el tiempo iba mas rapido y luego me mordia. Como no me quise quedar atras la empeze a besar y hice lo mismo con su vagina solo que lentamente para qe se viera sexy la empece a lamer sus trompas y a morderselas suavemente. Solo podia ver una cara de satisfaccion en su rostro no ma weii osea qe onda luegoo cuando termine con la boca me meti un dedo, ella grito por la sorpresa, lo comenze a mover lentamente y despues meti el segundo, se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero como de seguro a ella le gustaria mas, puse mi boca en su vagina y meti lentamente la lengua junto con un tercer dedo, empeze a hacer circulos con tdo lo que tenia mientras que con la otra mano de acariciaba las nalgas y en estomago, cuando ella llego al orgasmo tardo segundos en secuperarse y levantarse para empujarme y tirarseencima de mi, y cuando menos me di cuenta me tenia encadenado a unos barrotes en las paredes, ella se volteo un segundo y cuando regreso y nos ojos se abrieron como platos, en su mano traia un latigo y en la otra, eso era.. crema batiida?¿Me encadeno en los barrotes y con un latigo me empezo a golpear el pene yo solo aullaba de felicidad, ella puso tantita crema batida alrededor de todo mi pene y lo empezo a chupar tan deliciosamente que dolia, yo tambien queria ese placer asi que la puse en la cama me fui a su vagina y la empeze a chupar, lamer y morder hasta que me ardieron los labios, ella por su parte rapidamente se metio mi pene y lo empezo a morder, si morder, pero luego lo dejo y me beso la boca, tenia un sabor extraño, me fui a sus pechos y empece a jugar con ellos, luego ella se encimo en mi e empezo a brincar mientras mi pene estaba en su vagina-.  
gritee cuandoo me vine adentro de ella y ella grito por lo que hice y se levanto de mi, recogio su ropa, se la puso y salio muy indignada, yo me qede alli, atado, desnudo, y solo, no podria imafinar lo que me podria pasar asi que cerre los ojos, en eso, esuche como abrian lentamente la puerta y alguien entrana a la habitacion, un fresco perfume inundo el cuarto. un perfume qe me recordaba a mi prometida, katsa entonces abri los ojos y vi a mi hermosa bella, pero me sorprendio su vestida, traia un pequeño brazier de encaje con cuero qe no vubria nada y podia ver sus pezones por la tela, casi se me caia la baba y despues pase la mirada por su estomago qe lo cubrian un par de tiras de cuero entrelazzadas, mi rada recorrio todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vagina que tenia adornada con una peqeña tanga de cuero un unos ligueros de encaje, solo con verla mi pene reacciono, entoncess mi mente reacciono... rayos estaba desnuudo  
Mi pene se alzo en alto, si ese era el limite mi pene queria mas asi que salte y abrace a bella que me dij0

- hola amor - con una voz tan profunda que parecia que no era la suya. Pero no le di importancia prometi hacerle todo lo qe le hice a la otra a ella. Asi que agarre una miel que estaba ahi y le puse un poco en los pezones y se los empece a succionar, ella reia divertida, no era la clase de risa que ella utilizaba pero tan pronto voltee ella dibuja con sus finos dedos algo en mi pene de pronto los empezo a apretar tan fuerte que quise llorar, pero no. La jale bruscamente y le bese el cuello, los pechos, su estomago, su vagina, la succione tanto que se me acabo el aire. De una forma estaba exhausto. Hacer el amor dos veces si que te cansaba, y con dos buenisimas mas aun en esoo ella tomo el contro de la situacion y me ato denuevo a los barrotes pero esta ves tan fuerte qe nisiqiera me podia mover, se acerco lentamente a mi y tomo mi pene con sus delicadas manos y empezo a apretar en la punta poco a poco hasta abajjo mientras qe con la otra agarraba mis testiculos, sisee de placer, e intente moverme para besarla pero ella super rapidamente saco un latigo nuevo y me dio fuerte en mi pene haciendo qe se me callera una mini lagrima la cual ella lamio muy sexy restregando sus pechos en mi cara, e intente atrápar uno con mi boca pero sucedio otra bes lo mismo, ella me dio con el latigo en el pene, despues se invo y con una risa un poco malvada enterreo poco a poco sus uñas en mi pene aciendo qe yo soltara una exclamacion ahogada, ella se rio mas fuerte y me empezo a morder la punta de mi mienmbro causand un dolor espantoso pero que extrañamente me exitaba al mismo tiempo y, sin poder contenerme me vine en su cara y fue cuando me dii cuenta que esa no era mi bella.

COMENTEN chicas haha, graciiiaaaas


End file.
